


Happy Valentine's Day

by Riels_World



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cake, Cheesy, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: “Jay?...” He asked in a tired mumble as he sat up, trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. His freshly awoken brain couldn't cope with the fact that Jay isn't next to him. The lightning ninja never woke up earlier.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The story revolves around Cole and Jay and how they spent their Valentine's Day.





	Happy Valentine's Day

Golden light spread across Cole's face as the first rays of sun shone through the window of the monastery. Cole hid his face into his pillow, shielding his eyes from the blinding glow. He frowned as he felt the lack of a usual warmness heating his body in the morning. He missed the person he always held in his arms when lost in the world of dreams.

“Jay?...” He asked in a tired mumble as he sat up, trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. His freshly awoken brain couldn't cope with the fact that Jay isn't next to him. The lightning ninja never woke up earlier.

Before he could start to worry, something unusual caught his eyes on the ground. He stood up and went closer to examine it further. A small, barely noticeable petal of a rose was laying in the middle of the room. As Cole's eyes wandered further from it, he noticed another one near the door which lead out of the room.

Cole decided to follow the trail, collecting the fragile parts of a once beautiful flower. He had a feeling that Jay is behind all this, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The path led him to the dining area, where it ended with the petals formed into a shape of a heart. Cole's gaze traveled across the room before it stopped on the table. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the most stunning cake he's ever seen.

It was covered in white frosting, its side striped with violet lines of icing. There was a decent sized marzipan heart on top of it, surrounded with small swirls of whipped cream.

Cole was in complete awe, he couldn't get his eyes off of this masterpiece. This was only broke by a pair of gentle arms sneaking around his torso. He recognized the familiar grip and his lips curled into a soft smile.

Before he could say anything, Jay spoke up, his voice sweeter than a spoon of honey “Happy Valentine's Day, babe...”

Cole slowly turned around, but was cautious not to get out of his boyfriend's hold. He cupped those adorably freckled cheeks as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Jay's forehead “Thank you... Happy Valentine's Day, Bluebell”

Jay's eyes lit up with happiness and with a swift move, leaned up to press his lips against Cole's, giving him a soft and gentle kiss.

Cole didn't hesitate to kiss back. He loved the tingling of Jay's soft lips and how gentle he was with them. His heart sped up and a comforting warmth filled his whole body whenever they kissed. It always felt like a gift, a heavenly feeling. This always reminded him how lucky he is to have this boy. To be able to hold him, kiss him or just be with him. He couldn't wish for anything better. 

The pair slowly parted, both of them stunned by the blissful kiss they shared “It's my turn to show you my gift now” Cole said after he bit by bit returned to reality. 

Jay gave a small nod as he looked up at Cole with curious eyes, tilting his head like a confused puppy. 

This earned a soft chuckle from Cole, always finding Jay the most adorable person he ever met “Wait right here” he said in a soft tone before returning to his room. 

He stepped over to his nightstand, opening the lowest drawer. With the most careful movement he could pull of, he got out a small box, covered in dark blue silk. It contained a small, golden ring with a sapphire carved into the shape of a heart. 

He took a deep breath and tucked it into his pocket to hide it from Jay at first. He went back to the boy who was still waiting for him in the kitchen “You're back!” he exclaimed as soon as Cole stepped into the room. Cole loved seeing Jay's light blue eyes shining with joy whenever they spent their time together. 

Cole tried to keep his cool, but it was hard in this situation. He was planning to propose to Jay right here, right now. He exhaled deeply before he went down on one knee, holding out the box to Jay, revealing the ring to him.

“Jay... I don't know where to start... You know I'm not the best with words, I'll leave the talking to you... So I'm going to keep this short... You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You are charming, adorable and fun. I never thought I would be this deeply in love with you, but you could easily prove me wrong... I'm very grateful to have you in my life and I can call you my boyfriend... I don't want this to last forever though. I want to call you my fiancé next. Jay... Would you make me the happiest guy in the world? Will you marry me?” 

As Cole spoke, tears started to trickle down on Jay's cheeks. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. Everything he ever dreamed of finally became reality. 

From the shock and pure overwhelm of joy Jay experienced, he forgot to answer for a few moments before he furiously started nodding “Yes!” he exclaimed, then started jumping up and down, like he wanted to fly away. While in his mind, he was already flying, up into the clouds with Cole to be with him forever. 

Cole slowly stood up and took Jay's small, fragile hand into his own. He flashed the softest smile he could muster while the rest of his expression was fond and embedded with true love. 

It was a magical moment as he gently slipped the ring onto Jay's finger. It felt like an unspoken, spiritual connection came into existence between the two with the help of the small object. Or maybe that connection was always there, the ring just made it stronger, more permanent. 

“I bet you spent hours of thinking of just this short speech!” Jay laughed after he came back from his trance. This made Cole a bit pouty, since he worked hard that this moment would be perfect. Though he also knew Jay meant no harm with this comment and was just kidding, like he usually does. 

“Of course I did. Only the very best for my beautiful flower” Cole replied, sincere and honest. He was too lost in this moment to join into the joke. 

Jay noticed that and smiled, standing a bit on his tiptoes to reach Cole and place a gentle kiss on his cheek “I love you”

“I love you too... Happy Valentine's Day” Cole replied as he wrapped his arms around Jay, just tight enough to keep him pressed against his own body. 

“Well... You really made it the happiest” Jay replied, gently laying his head onto Cole's chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart.


End file.
